Another One?
by AltruisticE
Summary: Renesmee is starting school. She meets new people. Especially this guy she sits next to in Biology class. Who is he? What is he? Will they fall in love? What about Jacob? PUT UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Mysterious Vision

**AN: This is my first fan fic i hope you guys enjoy it!!!!**

  
I gasped. A loud noise woke me up from my dreamless slumber. It sounded like a gun shot from outside. I checked the clock and realized I was going to be late for my first day of school. I changed quickly and rushed out of my bedroom to find that my parents were standing under the door of their bedroom waiting for me. They both had an almost identical grin on their face.

"Ready, for your first day of school?" Mom said enthusiastically clapping her hands together.

"Of course," I said. My dad could tell in my mind that I was downright nervous behind my calm façade. I some how never can keep my thoughts away from him. He smiled a crooked smile and chuckled to himself. Mom seemed completely unaware of Dad's reaction to my answer, but I knew she knew what was going on. I am technically five and a three-quarter years old, but I am physically and mentally about fourteen. I have never been to school in my entire life. My entire body felt like I was engulfed in the burning fires of hell as I walked down to eat breakfast.

Forks High School was where my mom and dad went to school, and that's where they met. My mom was human when she met my dad, Edward, during their Biology class. He told me Mom's scent was the sweetest he ever smelt and was good enough to eat. My mom, Bella, always tells me about the many adventures and events that happen to her while she was human.

As I finished the rest of my waffles, I started thinking about my early childhood. Human food and animal blood is not as satisfying as human blood. As I looked down at my almost empty plate, I remembered the first time I tasted human blood. All I wanted was that and nothing else, but now it doesn't appeal to me anymore. Like Grandpa Carlisle I couldn't even smell human blood anymore. I shook the memory from my head and got back to eating. Dad chuckled quietly in the living room. He's probably reading my mind again.

I ran up to my room and changed into something comfortable yet Alice approved. I dressed in a tan v-neck, designer sweater with a lacy tank top under it, and dark wash skinny jeans that are loose around my legs. I straightened my curly hair and put it in a half pony tail. I put on clear lip gloss and ran down the stairs to tie on my polka dotted converse shoes.

Auntie Alice drove me to school. We talked about a lot of things on the way there. She commented on my outfit. She said I was decent enough. I gave her a confused look. After that, she mostly talked about her time at Forks High, it was very interesting. When we were almost there, Alice was in the middle of talking about Uncle Jasper's multiple vampire bites until...

Alice stomped on the brakes a little too hard causing the tires to make a loud screeching noise. Her face was blank staring out of the windshield. I knew that look so well that it got annoying. Mostly when she's like this is when there's something very important is going to happen, and this has happened before. I checked the clock. There's ten minutes until school starts. I hate to break away from her little trance but... I leaned over and shook her violently.

"Alice!" I yelled. She blinked and started panting. "Alice, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Uh... it's nothing. Just a same old vision." she said with an overly enthusiastic smile. I glared at her suspiciously. Knowing that I didn't believe her, I shook it off and stared out the window while Alice continued to drive her Porche down the road.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Please review.**


	2. School

**Here's chapter 2!!! ENJOY!!!**

We arrived seven minutes early because Alice drove fifty miles over the speed limit. She looked tense and worried. As she dropped me off by the main office, she said,

"Good luck, Nessie!"

"Thanks. Oh, are you picking me up after school?"

"No, your dad's going to."

"Ok, um, see you at home." I shut the car door and walked along the sidewalk.

"Wait, Nessie!" Alice called. I turned around and the passenger seat window was rolled down. "Will you promise me that you will make the right decisions?"

"Uh...ok, I guess," I said with confusion in my voice. She smiled at my words and waved good-bye. I thought about what she said as I the very noticeable, yellow car zoom onto the main road.

As walked in the warm room, I took a deep breath and stepped in the very small line in front of the desk.

"Name?" the woman behind the desk said as I stepped in front of her.

"Renesmee Cullen," I said confidently as she started to dig through the filing cabinet.

"Yes. Ok. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Do you want me to show you any shortcuts to get to your classes faster?"

"Um...no thank you. I'm pretty good at reading a map."

"Sure," she smiled and called 'next!'. I smiled back showing my full teeth and muttered a 'thank you.'

Three minutes until class starts. I walked in an inhuman but subtle quickness toward my first class, English. People stared at me. Many people know about the Cullens. Everyone now knows that there is a new addition to the clan. Like Mom always says, "there are no secrets in Forks." I approached the classroom one and a half minutes before the bell rang. Most of the students were scattered around the room, sitting on desks while talking, or throwing paper at one another (which seems very stupid). I sat in a desk not preoccupied by someone's butt and waited for class to start.

The bell rang and everyone immediately sat down. A man in a button down shirt and a clip-on tie walked in the room. He looked like to be in his mid-forties.

"Good Morning everyone!" he said in a happy voice. "I'm Mr. Mason and welcome to English class. I will be taking attendance." Mr. Mason called the first name. Someone said "here". I looked around without moving my head. Mr. Mason called another name.

"Here!" said another voice. I had a feeling that it was my turn next.

"Renesmee Cullen," I noticed that Mr. Mason raised an eyebrow at my last name. My eyes narrowed.

"Here," I responded. Almost everyone stared at me. Did I say it right? No I must have because no one laughed at my ignorance. If only my dad was here, then he could tell me what they were thinking. Some of the boys looked like they were flirting with me, and some of the girls had narrowed their eyes or widened their eyes. I blushed and sank into my chair.

**They're a little short but they will get longer eventually. PLEASE Review!!!**


	3. Cathy and Biology

**I forgot to add a disclaimer to the other two chapters. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, but I wish I did.**

The morning felt like it gone on forever. Most of the teachers widened their eyes or raised their eyebrows at my name. At least everything seems easy to me, but I had a strange feeling that I'm going to be asking a lot of questions.

I followed the others students toward the lunch building. The cafeteria was slightly full but not totally packed with people. As I stood in the lunch line many people started to look at me. A girl in my Algebra class got in line after me.

"Hi, I'm Cathy," she said as she stuck out her hand. I shook it. "Your Renesmee right?" I nodded. She smiled. "Want to sit with us?" she asked as she pointed to a round table.

"Uh...sure," I said hesitantly. I grabbed my tray and she took hers and led the way to the table she pointed at. As we approached, the people around the table stared at me. Cathy introduced me as I blushed a bright red. I sat next to her. They kept on staring. Cathy hammered me with questions and commented on my answers.

"So, you are one of Dr. Cullen's kids right?" she asked. I nodded. The public story to why I'm here is that Grandpa Carlisle found me abandoned without a home while visiting relatives in Alaska. He didn't want to leave me alone and die at a young age. We couldn't use the 'I am Edward's niece' excuse because if Grandpa Charlie found out, he would know something's up.

"You know, I noticed that all you Cullens are unbelievably good-looking." I had to smiled at that one; however, I was also offended by that comment and her straight forwardness but I put up a façade.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said still smiling. The bell rang. Time for science. As the people departed, Cathy kept asking me questions.

"What's your next class?" she said with curiosity.

"Uh...Biology."

"Me too!" she smiled widely. I smiled back. We walked to the science building talking animatedly.

When I stepped in the classroom, I saw a teacher who's name I don't know sitting at his desk playing with a Rubik's cube. I sat in the back with Cathy so no one will notice I'm here.

"Good afternoon class," he said in a joyous tone. "I'm Mr. Banner. I'm going to assign you a seat for which you will obviously sit on. Now get up. I know you're all full from lunch, but it's time to get some exercise." I got up from my seat lazily even though I wasn't tired or full for that matter. Mr. Banner started to call names. When he finally said my name, I was seated in the middle of the row with a boy named Ryan Anderson.

**I hope you like this chapter. I know it's shorter than the last one but i'm trying to make them longer. Please please REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Ryan

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Ryan looked at me with curiosity. I looked back to him, but he quickly turned the other direction. He had light brown hair that was styled to look like it was messy yet placed in order. I couldn't see his eyes. His skin was unusually pale yet there was color, unlike a vampire's skin. It's sort of like my skin. His scent did not smell like human nor vampire. I wonder if-

"Now that we're settled, it's time for a quiz!" Mr. Banner exclaimed in fake enthusiasm. My thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden. Everyone groaned and complained. I did it with them. Who wants to take a quiz on the first day of school?

"I hate him already," Cathy said from the table behind me. We both exchanged a glance at Mr. Banner and started to giggle to one another. Ryan looked at us. He was the only one keeping quiet.

"Hey! Calm down. It's not going to be graded. It's just a quiz on what you know." He passed out two sheets of paper to each person.

The quiz was surprisingly easy. I somehow knew every answer, but I also learned how to read when I was a few months old, so I guess I'm smarter than the average teenager.

The bell rang right after Mr. Banner grabbed the quizzes. I have Gym next. Great. I never really played that much sports. I don't even watch the sports on TV. During Gym, the class was given the required attire and an introductory of what we'll do this semester.

The bell rang. 'Finally,' I thought as I walked out the gym doors. My dad was waiting for me with the Volvo. As I climbed in the passenger's seat he had a grin on his face. I eyed him suspiciously.

"How was school?" he asked as he pulled out from the parking lot.

"Long." And boring and embarrassing. I ran through my memories of the morning and afternoon. He chuckled.

"Well, at least you made a friend and guaranteed to ace all of your classes."

"Yeah, I knew every answer to that Biology quiz."

"And you even named all 206 bones in the human body from the foot to the head!"

"And your point is...?"

"I can see in your mind that you're worried. There is nothing to be worried about. I doubt people think your weird." I changed the subject from my worries of school to what I was worried about Alice and her vision. "What vision?" he asked dumbfounded. We were already at the house.

"When she drove me to school, Auntie Alice had a vision that made her stop the car." He looked at me with curiosity and concentration as I remember what happened.

"Oh...well, after she dropped you off, Alice went straight to her room while translating the Declaration of Independence in Portuguese and then to Chinese twice. Then went shopping with Rosalie and Esme in Seattle singing the alphabet of every language she knows in her head until I wasn't able to hear her anymore."

"Oh, she probably doesn't want you to know what she saw." He chuckled.

"Yes, it seems like it." He pulled into the garage and Mom was standing near the canary yellow Porche smiling but with worry on her face. As I got out of the car, she gave me a bone-breaking hug that would have literally broken my bones.

"How was school?" she asked while trying to hide her worried lines.

"Fine," I said a little too fast. Dad chuckled. I walked toward the kitchen to grab a snack and my parents followed me holding each others' hands. The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I called. I have a great feeling that I know who it is.

**New story!!!! Check out my profile. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!**


	5. Run Ins

**Chapter 5!! ENJOY!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I made no hesitation as I opened the door. My favorite werewolf stood in front of me. He beamed when I answered the door.

"Hey, Nessie!" Jacob Black said with a wide grin stretching out.

"Hey! Come on in!" He ducked under the doorframe and settled himself on the couch in front of the T.V. where my parents also sat. They all wrinkled their noses.

"Hey, Jake. How's the pack?" Mom asked in wonder.

"Same old, same old." Jake said. I settled myself between my mom and him to block the scent before they go mad from smelling it. Dad chuckled again and flipped through the channels on the T.V. He settled on the 5:00 news on channel 2. We watched in silence.

"So...where are the rest of the vamps? Hunting?" Jake asked to break the silence. Dad answered.

"Yes and no. The Emmett and Jasper are getting a quick hunt before the football game, Carlisle's still at the hospital, and the rest of the girls are shopping." Jacob nodded and changed the subject.

"So how was school, Nessie?" Instead of telling him, I reached over to touch his cheek.

"Hey! All I got was a simple 'fine' and Jacob gets an entire overview?" Mom exclaimed with jealousy.

"Okay..." I caved. I touched both their cheeks and went through the memories of school.

"Hmm..." my mom said as she pondered. Then she turned to face Dad to what looks like saying something in her mind.

"Ok, cool!" Jake said. The silence started again. Jake checked the clock sitting on the end table near him. "I better go."

"But you just got here." I said.

"Sam wants me to work night patrol."

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I hope so." Jake yawned widely and headed towards the door.

"Jake, when was the last time you slept?" Mom said worriedly. He rolled his eyes.

"It's no big deal, Bells. I'm always tired now." He waved and ducked out the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________

As I headed to school in inhuman speed through the woods, so many scents started to swirl around me. The woodsy smell of tree bark, the smell of different flowers all over the forest, and the freshness of the stream nearby. So many scents were coming at me when all of a sudden I was knocked to the ground. I gasped.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" This wasn't any voice I recognized.

"Uh...yeah, I'm ok," I said with hesitation. I looked up. My eyes widened with surprise as I looked to see that boy from my Biology class. He looked worried and concerned. "Ryan?" His eyes widened with surprise and fear. Is he afraid of me? He helped me on my feet. And spun me around so my back was to him.

"I'm sorry," he said. I heard a whooshing sound. I turn around and he was gone. I stood there shocked of what had happened. Is he another vampire? I never noticed the color of his eyes. His scent's no different than mine. Is he half-human and half-vampire like me?

I quickly composed myself and sped off to school in record time. I couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious Ryan Anderson the entire day.

**Yeah… it's short. But I promise each chapter will slowly get longer. REVIEW!! Happy 4th**** of July tomorrow! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	6. Before the Movie

**Sorry it took me a while to update. i was busy for the past few weeks. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

I made it to school in record time. I gracefully walked to English hiding my confused expression with my usual façade. I heard Cathy's footsteps from behind me.

"Hey Renesmee!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey! You could call me Nessie if you want. Renesmee's a mouthful to say." I said.

"Okay, _Nessie! _what's your first class?"

"English."

"Oh, I have World History first. So... I'll see you at lunch or earlier maybe! Oh and we should definitely go shopping sometime-" The bell rang. "Crap! Okay TTYL!"

"KK!" I said playfully. We both laughed and went our separate ways. I ran in inhuman speed to class since there was nobody around. I almost made to the door when BAM! I fell flat on my back. I sat up to look who did that.

"Oh! Sorry are you okay?" I quickly looked up at the familiar voice. He looked concerned and worried. Second time I knocked into him today.

"Uh... yeah," I said hesitantly. He helped me up and picked up my books that scattered around the floor. He handed my stuff to me.

"Are you sure your okay?" he said still concerned. That's when I finally looked into his eyes. His eyes were like pools of gray liquid it was hard not to fall in. I felt dazed like he somehow 'dazzled' me, like my mom puts it.

"Uh... y-yeah I'm fine." Ryan still looked concerned. I checked the clock on the door. Crap! "I'm sorry, I gotta go." I walked fast to my first period. I heard a small bye as I walked farther away from him.

I walked toward the cafeteria and saw Cathy in line. I grabbed a tray and picked up some food. Once I paid for my lunch, I went to sit next to Cathy. She didn't notice me at first. I took a bite out of my apple and blended in the table's conversation.

"-that movies too scary."

"How about a comedy?"

"Romance?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" one of the boys replied.

"How about a drama?" Cathy turned and noticed I was sitting right next to her.

"Oh, hey Nessie!" she said to me.

"Hey!"

"So we were all planning on going to the movies on Saturday in Port Angeles. Want to come?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Anything's fine with me."

"Ooh, I heard that vampire-werewolf movie was good. It was given two thumbs up," she said loudly to everyone around the table.

"Er, uh... sure," I replied.

"Oh, I've been wanting to see that movie for two weeks. Let's see it!" a girl named, I think Yancy exclaimed.

"Then it's settled!" Brian, I think, said.

"So... your going to a movie on Saturday?" Aunt Alice asked when she picked me up.

"Yeah. We're watching that vampire-werewolf that received the good ratings."

"Hmm... you'll be fine. I don't see anything happening to you." she said while scanning the future.

Saturday finally came. Cathy said she's going to pick me up.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a graphic tee with a zip up jacket, and my favorite converse shoes.

_DING-DONG_

"Can someone get that?" I called a little bit louder than necessary. I heard the door open and voices from downstairs. My dad answered the door. I grabbed my cell phone off my bed and slipped it into my purse. I ran down the stairs to hear someones heart beating rapidly. I saw Cathy by the doorway looking as if she has been dazzled. I looked to see that Dad was chuckling.

"Hey Cat!" I said. She quickly got out of her daze.

"Oh, uh, hey Nessie! Ready to go?" I nodded. "It was nice meet you Edward!" she said as we walked out the door.

"You too," he called back and closed the door.

"OMG! Your brother is so HOT!" Cat literally screamed at the top of her lungs. I laughed knowing everyone in the house heard because of the muffled laughter. I climbed in the mini van to see everyone from the lunch table trying to hold their laughs. I sat next to Yancy while Cathy sat in the passenger seat.

The movie theater in Port Angeles wasn't that crowded. but we still had to wait in line. The car ride was bearable until Pete farted and everyone had to open thier windows.

Once we got our tickets, Pete, Brian, and Chase literally ran full speed to the concessions counter. Cathy rolled her eyes. Once we decided on what we wanted, which was two large popcorns (one for the boys and one for the girls), four icees, two waters, and a hot dog, we headed to the theater.

**Im planning something interesting for the next chapter... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would you love to hear what you have to say.**


	7. Movie and Waiter

**READ THIS-- I need help in one of my other stories. I can't seem to have any ideas on how should Bella and Edward meet the second time. Can you please go to my profile and click on Forbidden Love. The author's note at the top in Chapter 2 of the story is very important (cause I made a boo-boo) and the bottom author's note explains my whole situation, but you won't understand unless you read Chapter 1, but PM me or review in Forbidden Love ONLY please.**

**PLEASE HELP ME!!!! OH, AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

There was still five minutes left until the movie started. Our group sat in the back of the theater. I only been to the movies once and it was with my family and Jake. Uncle Emmett had to leave in the middle of the movie because he was bothering people with his booming voice. Cathy offered me some popcorn. I never tried popcorn before, but Mom said it was delicious when she ate it. But Dad said popcorn smells unappetizing to vampires. I inhaled the aroma of butter and salt grabbed a popcorn kernel thing and placed it in my mouth. I moaned. Popcorn tastes amazing. I started to grab more but all of a sudden a terrible taste just entered my mouth. Cathy looked at me with curiosity. I looked at her and realized I must have a disgusted look on my face.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked. I swallowed the rest of the popcorn and took a large sip of my water. I had to think of a good excuse.

"Um, yeah, I was just... remembering a time when my uncle ate too much popcorn and threw-"

"Ok I don't wanna hear it." I sighed in relief that was too inaudible for her to hear.

Finally, the movie started. The movie was rated PG-13 for dialogue and violence. The movie started off with an abandoned street and a group of people fooling around. All the street lights were out except for one which the group was under. Creepy music started to play and a shadow appeared at the far end of the street. One person from the group said they had a feeling that someone's watching them. All of a sudden they heard a hiss then blood-curdling screams started and the screen went black and transitioned to the movie title and then to a guy in what looked like an office cubicle.

As the movie went on I started not paying attention. The vampires were the stereotype kind and the werewolves weren't like the ones I know and love, so it didn't capture my interest.

When the movie was over we all decided to go eat some dinner. We walked about a few blocks and we found this nice small restaurant called the Grape Vine. I heard a ruffle in the bushes near the restaurant. I smelt the air and smelled a familiar scent. _No! It can't be! _I turned abruptly and walked toward the bushes.

"Nessie! Where are you going?" Cathy called when she noticed where I was going.

"Uh... I dropped something I need to go find it."

"Want us to help?"

"No it's ok."

"Ok we'll wait for you..."

"No, uh... go ahead I'll be fine." She nodded. When everyone was inside, I walked swiftly toward the bush. When I pulled the leaves and branches to the side, nothing was there. _Stupid unreliable vampire._

"What did you just think young lady?" I turned to face my dad. He was angry but I could see humor in his face. When he heard my thought he wiped away the anger completely and bursted out laughing. I had a grimace on my face. "I'm sorry, honey. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Why didn't you ask Auntie Alice?"

"She can't see you, so I took matters into my own hands." I had an angry face with a little betrayal.

"Can't you trust me Dad?"

"Of course I can, love."

"Doesn't seem like it." I mumbled. He gave me a stern look. Then I heard a ruffle in the bushes. I smelled a little bit of the air and recognized the scent automatically. _You have got to be kidding me!!!!_ "MOM!!!" My mom head popped up from the bushes and she shyly walked over to me. I was burning with anger now.

"Uh... I tried to stop him...?" She really needed to think that one through. Now when she lies it turns into a question, especially when she didn't think it through. Dad gave a betrayed look and Mom returned it with an 'I couldn't think of anything else' look. I stared at them with betrayal eyes as they had their little mind conversation. I cleared my throat and they both quickly looked at me. I walked over to the bench that was next to the restaurant and sat down. They followed suit.

"Ok... just to make sure, is there anyone else here to spy on me?" They shook their heads. I sighed. "Ok, I know you want me to be safe and all that, but I'm almost five years old and..." I trailed off realizing what I just said. I quickly corrected myself.

"Ok, uh... well look at me I am technically four years old but in the body of a fourteen year old. I don't need a chaperone all the time any more."

"Well here you do. I almost was violated when I was seventeen in Port Angeles. If Edward wasn't there to save me I could have been raped or worse killed." Mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"The only reason Cathy's mom let us go alone is because we're a big group and we're trustworthy."

"What if you were in the situation in the beginning of the movie you watched?" she asked.

"I would have sensed it before they attacked us." Just after I said that sentence, my phone rang. "Hold on..." I said to my parents. I checked the caller ID. Cathy, it flashed.

"Hello?"

"Nessie, where are you?! We're already ordering our food!!"

"Cat, calm down. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok. I ordered Coke for you if that's ok. Oh and did you find what you were looking for?"

"That's fine and uh... yeah I found it near the bushes."

"Good, oh hurry the waiter's coming."

"Ok I'm coming." I hung up. I looked at my parents. "I gotta go but we are not done with talking about this." I said sternly. They nodded, kissed me goodbye, apologized, and sped off. I ran at vampire speed to the door. And saw the table where all my friends were sitting at. I jogged toward them. "Hey sorry, did I miss the waiter?" "Yeah but he's coming back to take your order." I nodded and sat down in the empty chair where a Coke was on the table. I took a sip and looked around the restaurant.

The room was decorated like it was in a garden. There was dirt colored wooden floor and a sky blue ceiling. The side walls were full of pictures painted on. They consisted of fruits and vegetables being grown and different livestock. My favorite were the sheep. The tables and chairs were cool because it wasn't the same table and the same chair repeated over and over again, each table was different and none of the chairs looked alike.

As I was admiring the lovely decor, a person with a waiter uniform came towards our table. His writing pad was covering his face. He shifted his position to face me and lowered his pad about two inches.

"Welcome to the Grape Vine! Are you ready to order?" That voice surprised me. _Is that who I think it is? _My eyes widened. The group turn to look at me.

"I... uh..." I glanced quickly at the menu and order the first thing I saw. "I'll have the... Chicken stir fry." I looked up to see him writing down my order.

"It will be out shortly as well as the rest of your orders." Everyone nodded or thanked the waiter. I glanced at him again as he walked down to the what looks like a kitchen.

As we waited for our food to arrive. We talked about random stuff. Well, it was mostly them. I stayed in my thoughts. _I can't believe he works here. Out of all the places, he had to work here._ I internally sighed _I wonder why I'm so worked up about this... I barely know him. Maybe I'll find out more about him._ It's time to befriend Ryan Anderson.

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**READ THIS-- Please read the top author's note. It's important. (And I'm desperate.) So PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! AND ALSO REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!!!!**


	8. Sick

**READ THIS»»» Yay! It's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I have no wi fi in my house and i wrote this chapter on my ipod so I had to type it all out again. Soo I hope you like this. There's no drama but it's enjoyable. Happy Reading! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

* * *

When I got home, no one was in the living room except for my mom and dad. They were talking softly but I could still hear what they're saying.

"Maybe, Nessie's right. She's already a teenager so we should treat her like one," Mom said.

"You know she's only four, right?" Dad said.

"Yeah, but she looks like a fourteen year old." I heard him sigh.

"Yeah... you're right." He sounded defeated. I walked through the living room door and crossed my arms at them.

"I heard every single word you guys said."

"We know. You were meant to hear it." Dad said with a smile creeping on his and Mom's faces.

"So you won't follow me?" They looked at each other for a second.

"No. Unless you assure us you're safe," Mom said.

"Ugh, fine." After I said those words they both gave me a hug. When they let go, I yawned.

"Looks like someone is tired." Dad said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'll go to sleep..."I said goodnight to both of them and kissed their cheek. I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed too tired to change clothes.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a sharp pain stabbing at my head and my nose dripping of I have no idea what.I groaned. _What's happening to me? _Dad rushed in my room along with Mom.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mom asked worriedly.

"No weird stuff is happening to me," I said in a stuffed up voice. She felt my forehead.

"Sweetie, you're burning up." I gave her a confused look. _What does that mean?_

"You're sick, Nessie..." Dad said. Realization came to me.

"Oh.. so _this _is what it feels like to get sick..." I sneezed. I sniffed and layed on my bed with a moan. Alice ran through the open door.

"What was that? Is everyone ok?" she said asked in a frantic tone.

"No... I'm sick," I said raising my hand.

"Oh no! We should call, Carlisle." Her face went blank. Dad's face scrunched up then smoothed out.

"...never mind..." she said with her eyebrows furrowed and a disgusted look on her face. Mom and I had curiosity on our faces. "So what do we do?"

"First of all we need to check her temperature." Mom said. Alice rushed out of the room and came back a second later with a small rectangular container thing in her hand. She handed it to Mom and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Blood might be involved," she unnecessarily yelled. We laughed. Mom took a glass like tube out of the container.

"Ok, Nessie, say 'Ahhh..." I scowled. She gave me a stern look and I obeyed immediately. I opened my mouth and said what I was supposed to say. She tried to stick the glass thing under my tongue but I gagged it out.

"Renesmee..." She gave me that stern look again. _What? you're the one who tried to shove a tube thing under my tongue! _Dad tried to muffle his laughter by coughing. She shot a glare at him while I cracked a smile. "Nessie, the thermometer is supposed to be under your tongue for a minute." I pouted. She waved the tub- I mean thermometer in the air roughly and pointed the thinner end toward me. I sighed and opened my mouth. I lifted my tongue so she won't have a hard time placing it in. "Now close your mouth," she said when she put it under my tougue. I obeyed hoping this would be done quicker.

A minute had passed by and Mom removed the thermometer from my mouth. She looked at it then looked at Dad. He nodded and took it from her.

"You're running a high fever Ness," he said while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Ok... wait, what's a fever?" I asked questioningly. _I bet that was a really stupid question for me to ask. _He chuckled.

"No, love. I'm glad you asked. It's when your body temperature is abnormally high."

"Oh ok then," I said relieved. _Just making sure I'm not gonna die from this. _Dad chuckled and shook his head.

"You should stay in bed and rest. What do you want for breakfast?" Mom said not asking about Dad and my little mental conversation.

"Can you get blood?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." They kissed my forehead simultaneously and walked out of my room. I propped up my pillow so it stood upright and laid my back on it. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**READ THIS»»» I hope you liked it. It was just a little random thing. Nessie has never gotton sick so she had what was happening to her. I tried to describe it as best as I can. I will update as soon as I can. REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Let us all remember those who died on 9-11-01.**


	9. Lab Partners

**READ THIS»»» OMG!!!! I am super super sorry for not giving a real chapter over the past... I don't know, months. This was the worst writer's block I ever had on this story so I will try to update sooner since I suddenly had an epiphany. Sooo... here's the chapter. I got this idea from experience, so I hope you like it. Happy Reading!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, but I do own some merch, the books, and the dvd.  
**  


* * *

I was able to go to school on Monday. What's awesome about being half vampire is that when you are sick, you're better the next day, just like that. I am currently running late so I have to run through the forest to get to school on time. The breeze felt good against my skin as I zoomed around trees. I plan to get to know Ryan more and to see if he's human or not because he is definitely not human.

I arrived at school on time and got to English. As set my backpack on the floor, the bell rang. Mr. Mason took attendance and started the lesson. I zoned out after a few minutes. I gone over my plan about talking to Ryan because he keeps to himself most of the time.

--

Lunch finally arrived. Cathy and I walked to the cafeteria and got our food. The rest of the time was pretty uneventful. The bell rang and we headed off to Biology, finally. Ryan was there already sitting in his seat and looking out the window. I purposely scraped the stool across the floor to subtlely let him know I'm here. He turned his head slightly in my direction and turned back to the window. I took a deep breath.

"Hi Ryan!" I said. He looked towards me and stared. "Um... I know you probably know my name but we didn't really introduce ourselves properly. I'm Renesmee Cullen, Nessie for short." I stuck out my hand and he just stared at it. _Ok... what's wrong with him?_ I let it drop to my side. From the corner of my eye I saw Cathy reading her Biology book but I bet she was really listening. The bell rang and Mr. Banner walked in.

"Today you are going to be working with your lab partners. I'll will be passing out the materials you'll need in just a moment." He grabbed a small stack of papers and passed them out to everyone. I read the title, 'Is Yeast Alive?' _Hmm... well we are learning about fermentation..._ He passed out empty beer bottles, a funnel like thing, and balloons. Then he grabbed a small container of sugar and a light brown substance filled also in a small container which I assume was yeast and passed them out too. Once he was done, he clapped his hands. "Ok, all the directions are on the lab sheet so if you need any help, just raise your hand." Everyone got started. I turned myself to Ryan only to see him staring at me again.

"Um... not to be rude or anything but why are you staring at me?" He shook his head abruptly and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, um, sorry. I zoned out a little. Um... so what do we do again?" He said as he looked at his lab sheet. I raised an eyebrow but let it go. I peered to my sheet and read off the directions.

"Pour two teaspoons of yeast and two teaspoons of sugar in the bottle. Ok, I think we use the funnel to pour it in 'cause it will go everywhere." He nodded and grabbed the teaspoon. I helped hold the funnel while he poured. After that was done, he added the yeast.

"Ok, what's next?" He asked. I read of the sheet again.

"Add warm water to the bottle until it reaches the marked line." I looked at the bottle to see that the line was near the curve where it goes from thick to thin. **(AN: Sorry, I can't describe this part well)** We went to the sink and turned the knob to hot and poured it to the line. "Alright..."

"Then we put the balloon on the mouth part." He said.

"Class, the best way the balloon will inflate better, is to blow it up first," Mr. Banner blew up the balloon, "then let the air blow out so it's stretched," he let the air out. He let us continue after his demontration.

"May I?" Ryan said as held took the balloon off the table.

"Go ahead." He blew it up which looked like little effort then let the air out.

"Can I place it in?" I said holding out my hand.

"Um, you sure about that?" He held the balloon to me. I noticed wetness all over the mouth of it. I made a disgusted face.

"Erm, never mind." He chuckled and placed it over the mouth of the bottle. "Ok, then..." I looked at the sheet, "...we shake it every two minutes."

"Two minutes?" He peered at his sheet.

"You don't believe me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I believe you now... I thought you were messing with me." I laughed a little.

"Yeah two minutes of shaking a three-quarter water filled bottle can be tireing..."

"Make sure to hold down the balloon while shaking the bottle." Mr. Banner said.

"May I do the honors?" I held out my hand.

"Why, yes you can." Ryan said in the same tone I made. I giggled.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, madame." We both laughed and I started shaking the bottle. "I'll time you." I nodded and he looked at the clock. We switched off every two minutes and record our results. The lab was pretty cool actually. The balloon kept getting bigger over time. We were the only partners to finish so far. After an awkward silence Ryan said,

"Hey, want to play 20 questions?" I nodded.

"Alright."

**R****EAD THIS»»» Yes!! They are going to get to know each other. Whoooooo!!!**

I am sooooo excited for New Moon. I'm dragging my friend to see it with me on the day (she's not a fan of the books. She says they suck, which they most certainly DO NOT. We had a long arguement about that, which involved a lot of hurtful words and unpersuasive persuading. She does have the books because her mom read them so she could read them and love them but she refuses to read them. I DONT GET IT!!!! Shit, I'm rabbling.) so I'm technically forcing her to go with me even if I have to drag her by the ear (and if you know me, I would do that, without a doubt) REVIEW PLEASE!!!  



	10. 20 Questions

**READ THIS»»» Hi Everybody!!!!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you all enjoy it!! Happy Reading!! TWILIGHT IS WHAT I DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

"Hmmm..." he pondered, "What's your favorite color?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... it changes from time to time."

"So what's it today?" I looked down at his red shirt that looked really good on him. He followed my gaze and I shifted my eyes back the his face. I probably looked like a tomato.

"Nope, my turn!" I said quickly. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... it changes from time to time."

"Real-" I stopped and realized he was mocking me. He stifled a laugh while I grimaced.

"You never really told me your favorite color today..." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine it's red." I said as I put my elbows on the black table. He raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have to do with my shirt by any chance?" He smirked at me but I didn't answer.

"You didn't answer my question," I said turning to him. We locked eyes for a moment but then I looked down to my hands on my lap.

"Alright, it's brown." I looked up at him.

"Um, your turn." I said quietly.

"Hmm... favorite animal?" I pondered for a moment before answering.

"A wolf."

"Why a wolf?"

"Nope, my turn to ask."

"Aw come on! How about you ask two questions next time."

"Fine."

"Yes! So... why a wolf?"

"I don't know... Wolves just fascinate me... He nodded.

"Mmhmm... Well, wolves are pretty cool, I have to admit..."

"Yeah... Sometimes they can be misunderstood..." His eyebrows furrowed.

"How can they be misunderstood?"

"Sorry my turn! Ok, now what's your fav-" The bell cut me of mid-question.

"So... want to continue this tomorrow?" I nodded. We waved goodbye. I put my books in my locker and headed off to gym. A hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I looked to see Cathy standing there with curious eyes. I sighed.

"I guess you want to know what happened in Biology, right?"

"No, duh! Now spill!"

"Sorry, if I tell you everything, I'll be late for gym. I'll call you later." She huffed.

"Fine, but you better call me right when you get home or I'm hunting you down." She looked at me sternly.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you sound like my Au- um, sister Alice. She may be tiny but she can pack a punch."

"Ooh! Can I meet her? She's the spiky haired one right?" I nodded.

"Ok, we seriously have to go. The bell's gonna ring any minute now."

"Oh crap! Ok see ya later!" I waved as we departed our ways. "Call me!!" I laughed.

I half ran to gym and made it to the locker room just as the bell sounded.

-----

When I got home, I ran up to my room and immediately called Cathy. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cat!" She gasped.

"Nessie!! Spill right now!" I laughed.

"Alright, alright... Well... we got done with the lab before everyone else..."

"Yeah, yeah, go on!!"

"And we played 20 questions."

"Really? What is he like?"

"We didn't really get that far. We only asked a couple questions, but we're continuing tomorrow..." She gasped.

"You better give me details!"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I will."

"Good. Ok, I gots to go... homework and all that..."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye! Details!" I laughed and shook my head after she hung up.

-----

I woke up the next day to see a light shining through my window. I pulled back the curtains and squinted at the brightness.

"Nessie! Stop staring out the window and get ready for school! I picked out your outfit already. It's in your closet!" Aunt Alice yelled. I walked over to my recently installed walk-in closet and saw a flowy maroon skirt with a matching belt and a yellow t-shirt. I changed quickly and put on some long necklaces and matching bracelets. I inhumanly ran down the stairs.

Mom was making breakfast for me. I sat in the only-used-by-Jake-and-I dining table.

"Whatcha cookin', Mom?" I asked.

"Scrambled eggs and pancakes." she said as she flipped a pancake over.

"Yumm." I rubbed my tummy.

"Oooh, I smell something disgusting this morning!!" Uncle Emmett boomed as he bounded into the kitchen. He ran up to the stove and inhaled the pancakes. He gagged and ran out screaming, "Oh my God!" Mom and I laughed.

"Why in the world would you willingly smell it?" Aunt Rose yelled from the living room. I could hear the echoes of laughter throughout the house as well as my own. Mom set the plate down in front of me and I dug in. _Mmmm, I love her cooking._

-----

Dad drove me to school the next day. I tried to block my mind with a song that was stuck in my head since this morning.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts?" I bit my lip, song was still playing loud in my head.

"No reason... this song gets in my head easily..." He nodded slowly probably not believing me. Thankfully we were already at the school. I hopped out of the passenger side of the Volvo.

"Bye, Daddy!" I kissed his cheek and skipped to class.

Anticipation got the best of me when I headed off to the cafeteria. I looked frantically to see if Ryan was in my lunch hour.

"Looking for Ryan?" Cathy said while raising her eyebrows and grinning.

"Is it obvious?"

"It's as obvious as a lion walking across the cafeteria..."

"Well... yeah..." We were already in line to get our food.

"Oooh someone has a crush!" She said in a sing-song voice and poking my side making me jump.

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Shut up, yeah you do!"

"No I don't, you can't prove anything!"

"You searched frantically for him on our way here and I bet he's always on your mind..." _Crap, she's right!_

"S-so..." I scowled while looking down at my empty tray. I grabbed a plastic wrapped sandwich, a bag of Lays, and a carton of chocolate milk. I paid for my food and waited for Cathy to pay for hers. We sat down at our usual table.

"Aww that's so cute. You know he was the best looking guy that came to this school since your brothers, but people usually avoid him 'cause he can be creepy at times..."

"Hmm, interesting..." _Yes that is interesting..._

"I know, right!"

-----

We walked to Biology talking about random stuff. I glanced at Ryan to see him smiling widely at me. I smiled back.

"Have fun!" Cathy whispered in my ear. I smacked her shoulder and we sat down in our assigned seats.

"Hi Ryan!" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Nessie!" he said.

"How was your day so far?"

"Not bad but it's getting better and better every minute." He half smiled while I blushed slightly.

"Um, so are we continuing yesterday or..."

"Alright... who's turn was it?"

"Well I get two don't I?"

"Oh yeah... ok fire away!"

"What's your favorite animal, since you ask me mine."

"Hmm, a dragon!" He exclaimed. The bell rang.

"Why a dragon?" I asked as I stifled a laugh. Mr. Vanner waltzed in followed by a TV with a guy pushing it.

"I'm into that mythical crap, and dragons are cool!" I laughed and he followed with me.

"Class!" the teacher boomed to get everyone's attention. "We're going to watch a short video to wrap up fermentation then we'll take some notes on the next lesson." He slid the video tape in the TV and pressed play. He dimmed the lights. The introduction came on and I rested my chin on my knuckles. Ryan slid a sheet of loose leaf paper toward me. His messy scrawl was at the top.

**Favorite holiday?** I smiled.

_New Year's_ I quickly wrote.

**Is that even a holiday?**

_Yeah, people celebrate it!_

**Alright**

_What's yours?_

**Halloween**

_Is that even a holiday?_

**It's not a federal holiday but people celebrate it!** _Is he mocking me again?_ I let it slide and he wrote down a new question.

**Favorite potato chip?** I chuckled softly at his randomness. _Holidays to potato chips...nice..._

_Lays the original_

**Good choice, I like those too.** I smiled.

_Since we're on the topic of food, what's your favorite kind of chocolate?_

**Dark. It's the all time best!**

_No milk is!_

**Is not!**

_Is too!_

**Is not!**

_Is too!_

**Ok we're just repeating the same thing might as well just point to it.** _Why didn't I think of that?_ It didn't cross me. _Shut up, mind!_ Whatever... I nodded agreeing with him. He pointed to his handwriting while I pointed to mine. I sighed.

_Ok this is stupid_

**Yeah let's stop. Favorite season?**

_Winter_

**Really? You seem like a summer girl**

_No I love playing in the snow_ He smiled. _What's yours?_

**Fall, it's not too warm and it's not as cold as winter.** I nodded. Brightness hit my eyes and I squinted. Mr. Vanner got up from his desk. Ryan crumpled the paper and threw it under the table.

"Alright everyone! Take out your notebooks." Ryan leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." I smiled and whispered back,

"Mostly definitely!"

* * *

**READ THIS »»» The song Nessie had stuck in her head was _TiK ToK_ by Ke$ha. That song gets in my head all the time, but I don't mind, I like that song.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZAA or um... I think that's it... well that's all I could think of...  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! And I hope you all have a splendid Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa!!!!!!**

READ THIS (MUY IMPORTANTE [VERY IMPORTANT])»»» OMG!! I know Alice vision!! I'm not sure if it's appropriate for the rating but yeah... I really need to know if you guys want to know or not because I will be posting it in the next chapter. I WROTE A MORE DETAIL VERSION IN THIRD PERSON AND ONE WHEN ALICE IS JUST 'SEEING' IT. SO TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WANT THE MOST. I might put up a poll or something so make sure to check my profile.


	11. Chocolate!

**READ THIS»»» Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! It's really short and sorta random. I realized it's mostly dialogue... Happy Reading!! I OWN ALL OF TWILIGHT, NOT!**

* * *

When I got home from school, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the caller ID and saw Cathy's name flashing. I pressed the call button and held it up to my ear.

"Hey, Cat!" I greeted her.

"You promised me details..." she reminded me.

"Oh, right! Ok, well we got a couple questions in before the bell rang, and during the movie we wrote down our questions on paper."

"Oh... so that's what you guys were doing... I was looking at you and I was thinking, 'What the heck are they doing?' and now I know!"

"Yeah, we argued through writing. It was sort of stupid, but it was fun."

"What questions did he ask?"

"Umm, favorite holiday, potato chip, season..."

"What did you ask?"

"Well the same thing, except I asked favorite chocolate, and that's where we got into that arguing through writing thing."

"White is the best."

"No, milk is."

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Ok, this is exactly what happened when we were arguing, except he was defending dark."

"Blah, I don't like dark!"

"It's alright, but I prefer milk."

"Doesn't dark have like less calories or fat or something like that?"

"I think so... you know what, I'm not sure."

"I could have sworn I heard something about that..."

"Yeah, me too..."

"I wish there was such thing as white hot chocolate..." **(Is there such thing as that??)**

"Have you ever tried the cookies and cream chocolate bars with the white chocolate and the chocolate bits?"

"YES! I love those!"

"Those things are awesome!"

"They taste so goooood! Especially in ice cream form..." _Oh great I put her into her own chocolate dreamland..._

"When did we get on the subject of chocolate all of a sudden?"

"I don't know... it just happened..." I heard muffled voices in the background. "Hey, I gotta go. TTYL! Bye!"

"KK, see ya tomorrow!" I clicked the call end button and slipped my phone back in my pocket."

* * *

**READ THIS»»» Sorry it was super duper short! I got this idea all of a sudden and I had to write it down. I was craving chocolate at the time... so... yeah... I'm in a really good mood today!**

So I got a question... (REVIEW, PM, WHICHEVER)  
**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF CHOCOLATE??** (My favorite is milk chocolate)


	12. Nessie's Birthday Part 1

**READ THIS»»» Yola! Hello there!! I just wanted to let you guys know that.... um... you know what... never mind... Okay, on with the story!!! Happy Reading!!! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!!!**

* * *

A shaking sensation woke me up from my dream involving... I... can't remember... weird... I opened my eyes to find the whole family and Jacob gathered around my bed with big smiles on their faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NESSIE!!!!" Everyone cheered. Uncle Emmett gave me a big box wrapped in rainbow paper. The bow had a big '5' in pink sparkles. Yup, I'm turning five years old. I know weird, right.

"Happy 5th Birthday!" he boomed.

"It's from both of us." Aunt Rosalie said gesturing to her and Uncle. I tore off the paper and found a set of the complete works of Jane Austen.

"Wow, thank you so much, guys!" I hugged them. Aunt Alice handed me her and Uncle Jasper's gift. I ripped off the wrapping paper and looked to see a huge scrap-booking kit. I always wanted to scrapbook! I thanked and hugged them. Grandma Esme gave me a box that was smaller than the others. I tore off the paper and saw a shiny silver digital camera. I squealed and hugged her and Grandpa. Jake stood anxiously behind them. Once he got up to me, he handed me a tiny box. I lifted the lid and gasped. I held up the beautiful wooden carved earrings for everyone to see. I stared at it in awe. "Jake, these are beautiful, thank you." I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. After we let go my parents stepped in and gave me their gift.

Mom handed me an unwrapped box that was smaller than the last one. I shook it a little trying to figure out what it is. I lifted the lid and saw the most beautiful charm bracelet. I held it out so everyone can see.

"Wow!" I gasped. I stared at it in awe. The chain links were an alternation of gold, silver, and bronze. It had an 'R' charm, my birthstone, and a crystal heart. The heart seemed familiar to me. _Where have I seen this before?_

"That heart is like mine." Mom said. She held out her wrist and showed her charm bracelet. The exact replica of the heart on mine was dangling back and forth on the silver chain of hers.

"Wow... again. Thank you!" I hugged them tightly. Another box plopped right on my lap.

"That one is from the entire family." Grandpa said.

"Guys, you already gave me enough gifts."

"You can never have too many gifts." Aunt Alice said stubbornly. I tore off the wrapping paper to find a cardboard box sealed with tape. I tore off the tape and looked inside to see a beautifully carved wooden box.

"Is this a jewelry box?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, it's programed to play all your favorite pieces composed by your dad."

"Wow... this-this... I love it! Thank soo much, everyone!" I stood up from my bed and we all gave a group hug.

"Ew, get that dog out of my face!" Aunt Rosalie exclaimed.

"I'm not in your face, leech. You're in my face!" Jake shot back. I rolled my eyes while she growled.

"You better watch it, dog."

"Oh, should I be a watch dog for you?"

"If you stay outside then yes." He narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, bloodsucker. Why do blondes always smile during lightning storms?" She rolled her eyes. "They think their picture is being taken."

"Do you have any better ones?" she asked exasperated.

"Yeah, plenty."

"Ok, that's enough you two." Carlisle said.

"Nessie, I picked out your clothes for school today. They're hanging in your closet." Aunt Alice said. I nodded.

"I'll fix you up a big breakfast." Mom said. Everyone left so I can change in private. I opened my closet and found what Aunt Alice picked out for me. I put on medium wash skinny jeans, a tan striped tank top, a sea foam short sleeve cardigan, and a tan waist belt. **(A/N: If you guys watch Wizards of Waverly Place, then imagine Alex's outfit in the beginning of the Halloween haunted house episode. That's ****one's**** my favorite outfit on her. I just changed the colors...)** I put on the earrings Jake gave me and the charm bracelet Mom and Dad gave me.

I skipped down the stairs and went in to the kitchen to see the entire kitchen table filled with food. _Gosh, how did Mom cook so fast?_ I gaped at all of it.

"Is that all for me?" I asked.

"Well if you can finish, Jake offered to finish the rest after you had your fill." Mom said.

"You can consider me your vacuum!" Jake exclaimed from the living room.

"I'll consider it!" I called back. I sat on the chair and started digging into the pancakes, eggs, and hash browns. _Mmmm, hash browns... *drool like Homer Simpson.*_

I probably finished not even a quarter of the food until I burped really loud.

"Wooo! Go Nessie!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed and then a another came out. I laughed even harder. I climbed up the stairs to brush my teeth and grab my phone. I have seven text messages all saying 'Happy Birthday, Nessie!' I replied 'thank you' to all of them and headed down the stairs. I slipped on my tan ballet flats and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Ready, darling?" Dad asked.

"Yup!" We headed for his silver Volvo.

* * *

**READ THIS»»» Nessie's birthday continues later! Yay! Ok.... REVIEW PURTY PLEASE!!! THANKS!**


	13. Adoption?

**Hey all... It's been a while... Anyways, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. I'M SOOOOO SORRY! There are reasons for that.**

**First, I am still in school and have a very hectic social life. Two, my creativity and inspiration for these stories are nonexistent now. I'm currently in some sort of Twilight withdrawal phase (if there is such a thing...) and my feelings for it are very ambivalent.**

**I am not going to continue writing my stories. I know a few of you guys have alerted a couple of my stories recently, Again, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience.**

**BUT, if anyone is still interested in my stories and would love to play with them and see how the stories will unfold in your creative minds, I will be putting them up for adoption. Just PM me if you would like to take over one of them. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

**You can do whatever the heck you want with them. If you want to start the whole story over and add you own little twists, be my guest. If you want to change some chapters and work your magic to 'em, go right ahead. If you just want to change the entire plot that is totally irrelevant to the initial plot, please don't do that. you would just be wasting your time when you could just make a whole new story.**

**(For those people reading Forbidden Love, I have started writing the rewrite, like, a few months ago... it didn't really work out as planned. I never finished the first chapter... so... yeah... sorry about that...)**

**If no on wants them, then they will be deleted along with my entire account and you will never see them again!**

**Pretend my stories are puppies... no one wants to see puppies die...**

**So PM me please *insert smiley face*, AltruisticE**


End file.
